    [Patent document 1] JP-A-54-76759    [Patent document 2] JP-A-58-34230    [Patent document 3] JP-A-06-123362
In motor vehicles in recent years, an exhaust system incorporating an exhaust emission control device such as a catalyzer is adopted to purify exhaust gases emitted from the vehicle. As in an exhaust system of a transverse engine of a rear exhaust type shown in FIG. 34, exhaust gases from the automobile engine are generally led to an exhaust manifold 500 and are released from a tail pipe 505 into the atmosphere through a catalytic converter 501, an exhaust pipe 502, a prechamber 503, and a silencer 504. The exhaust emission control device in the above-described exhaust system is a heavy object. For this reason, since the exhaust emission control device constitutes the mass of a vibrating system and can be a factor causing the problem of noise and the like, to absorb the vibrations of this exhaust system, means are adopted by disposing a flexible joint, for instance, a spherical pipe joint at a required portion of the exhaust system so as to absorb the vibrations.